


Sweet Talk

by Melawen_C



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e05 Killshot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melawen_C/pseuds/Melawen_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the episode <i>Killshot</i>, and makes a reference to events from the episode. I’m not sure if there’s a plot here...? I’ll let you be the judge of that. :) Enjoy.<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

“What a day,” Sam muttered as he and his partner walked out of Headquarters into the Los Angeles evening.

“Yeah, it was,” Callen affirmed. “I could use a drink.”

He saw Sam glance at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“You drink alone, G?” he asked after a moment.

Callen raised an eyebrow. “Are you offering to join me? That’s a little presumptuous… What if I have plans,” he deadpanned.

Sam’s mouth curled into a quick smile. “Then you tell me you’ve got plans.”

Callen nodded thoughtfully. “Very direct. I like it.”

Sam leaned up against the car door. “You gonna make me ask again?” The words were casual enough, but the heat in his eyes was unmistakable.

“No,” Callen assured him, as he walked to the passenger side, “I’ve got no other plans.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After Callen had vetoed every bar Sam suggested for one reason or another, Sam threw his hands up in exasperation.

“You’re the one who brought this up. Where do you want to go?”

“I was gonna pick up a case of something and go back to my place.”

“You mean your hotel?”

Callen turned toward him. “Yeah, what’s your point?”

“Nothing,” Sam claimed, staring straight ahead. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Ok, so first, you invited yourself to hang out with me. Now, you’re inviting me to host this little drinking party? Don’t you have any manners?”

That earned him a great deal of eye-rolling and a very specific (albeit, insincere) threat about what Sam would do if he didn’t shut up. Callen decided to play nice and let Sam choose the alcohol. He didn’t plan on drinking much anyway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was only on his second beer, watching out the window as the lights danced on the street below, when Sam slid up behind him, breath warm against his ear.

“You look tense, G.” 

He could practically _feel_ Sam’s smirk, but he managed to keep his own voice even. He took a swig of his drink, just to delay his answer.

“No,” he said calmly, “I’m fine.” 

“That’s too bad,” Sam murmured, playing along perfectly, as he always did. One hand crept around to his chest and began to work its way down…

“I was feeling generous,” Sam continued, “thought I could, ah, make myself useful.”

He sucked at the spot just below Callen’s ear, the one that he knew turned him on, and Callen decided it was time to give up the act. Mostly.

“It’s odd, but now that you mention it, I think I might be feeling some tension…”

“I can help with that.”

“About time you did _something_ ,” Callen griped, leaning back against him.

Sam’s chuckle made him shiver, anticipation racing down his spine. “Patience,” he chided, his fingers now teasing just above the waistband.

“Screw patience,” Callen shot back, hissing when teeth nipped at his neck.

“I’m trying to screw _you_ , in case that wasn’t clear eno-”

Callen cut him off with a kiss, his head craned back to get a good angle. Their mouths locked urgently. They’d been on edge all day, chasing Kai, just to have her escape every time… All that adrenaline was still coiled tightly inside him, aching to be released. He could tell from the way Sam kissed back that he felt it, too.

The second their mouths parted, Sam spun him around and pressed his back against the wall.

“Control freak,” Callen muttered, though the words were muffled as they tugged off their shirts. Apparently, Sam still heard him.

“Hey!” he objected, pinning Callen’s hands at his sides, “you love it.”

“Fair enough,” he conceded, letting Sam set the pace as he rocked their hips. 

He leaned in to capture Sam’s mouth again, the movement of their tongues mimicking that of their bodies as they moved together eagerly.

“I’ve missed this,” Callen sighed.

“Not going soft on me, are you, G?”

“ _No,_ ” Callen said pointedly, thrusting his hips forward for emphasis.

Sam grinned. “Yeah,” he murmured, “missed you too.”

He lowered his mouth to Callen’s neck again with such enthusiasm, that his partner wondered if he might have to worry about seeing marks when he looked in the mirror tomorrow. Not that he was worried about it now…

“Come _on_ ,” Callen urged, struggling to unfasten and shimmy out of his snug jeans without delaying Sam’s mouth from his current mission of driving him crazy. He finally managed it, after criticizing Sam for being entirely unhelpful. He pulled their hips together and immediately groaned in frustration.

“Why do you still have clothes on?” he complained, gesturing to Sam’s pants.

“I was too busy to take them off… You know, being _unhelpful_ and all,” Sam retorted, though Callen already had them around his ankles by the time the words had left his mouth. 

“The things I do for you,” he sighed, pulling their bodies close.

“I’m pretty sure you like what you get in return,” Sam grinned, as his hands moved between them. Callen hummed his approval, falling silent while their fingers grasped and stroked and pushed them closer and closer to the edge. By the time he spoke again, his voice was shaking. 

“You wanna move this to the bed, or-”

“Right here,” Sam answered roughly, his eyes dark. Callen nodded.

Within minutes, he was gasping for breath, head buried in the crook of Sam’s neck, one leg wrapped snugly around his waist.

“Can’t get enough of you like this,” Sam murmured, his hands clutching Callen tightly as he thrust his hips. 

Callen wanted nothing more than to pick on Sam for being the one to make heartfelt declarations during sex, but he couldn’t quite focus on the words. So, he settled for the truth.

“You’ll never have to,” he promised.


End file.
